Irina Vladimirovna Putina
Alike Yukino , Irina is the president, but instead of Nippon , she administrates Russia . She recieves feedback from the UFO, the response negative, because it crashed into Nippon. Feeling concerned and involved, Irina proceeds on to Nippon where after a certain event, is saved by Junichiro the protagonist of My Girlfriend is the President, which she is very grateful for and as a result she falls in love with him, becoming rather obsessed, to the point of kidnapping him. She has a very strong willed, determined personality as well as good looks. Sometimes Junichiro refers to her as President Putina. She is a parody of Vladimir Putin. Her theme is With Love From Russia. Appearance Irina has beautiful long silver hair that is tied up in a ponytail, secured by a red ribbon with the Russian symbol that matches her ruby red eyes. She wears the Russian president clothes. Personality Irina has a tsundere personality, which she mostly shows to Junichiro. Its usually just a slap on the cheek when she is angry or dissapointed. But she is a kind person who doesn't like owing people. She is also afraid of the dark. Synopsis Common Route: Irina is first seen assaulting a strange man and when she strikes back, Junichiro rescues her, which makes her more confused than a pokemon suddenly being transfered to the digimon universe. As it turns out, the man placed a goddamn bomb in the building because he suspected something similar to this may happen, so Junichiro escapes with Irina, heroically(?), and afterwards she says thanks. She later visits the Snow House as a guest of Yukino and is able to recognize James Hondo (Junichiro gave her a fake name when they first met), she hugs him to everyone's shock and tells him to become her husband. Yukino makes matters worse by stating that Jin is to be her First Gentleman; a HUGE scandle erupts as the two women argue over Jin. Irina instructs Kuon to kidnap Junichiro and bring him to the The Flare House where she is staying. When Jin nwakes up, Irina tells him that Kuon put him to sleep with a tranquilizer gun and brought him here. (Which makes Jin think that putting guys to sleep with tranquilizer guns in the hottest new fad for girls). Jin notices that he is tied to a chair with ropes and asks if he was kidnapped, but Irina tells him that she simply instructed Kuon to bring him here. So no, its NOT kidnapping obviously. Kuon appears and tells Irina that the situation is okie dokie and that Jin's discomfort will probably just stay as discomfort. When Jin states that he does not want it to turn to pleasure, Kuon pulls out a gun and points it at Junichiro with a smile and asks him to repeat his words. Soon Irina realizes that Junichiro is a lecherous pervert but also kind and helpful. Slowly she begins to warm up to him to the point of falling in love with him. She reveals her affections for him after in a certain room the lights turn off and she panicks, clutching hold of Junichiro in the process. Luckily, her love is requited and the two start going out. However, Junichiro makes the decision to have a serious talk with Yukino, who also loves him. At first she is emotional, even sobbing, but then has a sudden burst of determination. She does not want to give up on Junichiro, therefore now a rival of love to Irina, which causes them both to fight over him constantly, despite her being rejected. Kuon, Irina's maid, is given an instruction to bring Irina back to Rusia, but she wants Irina to be happy. Irina does return to Rusia, then travels back to Nippon, Junichiro and Irina reunite with relish. Abilities *Electrical Shock: Irina's body produces a vast amount of electricity; so much that she can simply rub her arm and use a simple touch connection to shock them. *Gun: She and her maid assistant Kuon have these in case of emergency situations, though they tend to use it against Junichro a lot (see: Double Standard: Abuse, Female on Male for more information) . They're not meant for killing, it is seen in the visual novel that the specific type of bullet can knock somebody unconscious. *Fan Slap: This attack is used against Junichiro often, mostly when he is acting perverted or being annoying. *Not being a real person and a fake anime character, pretty impressive I might say Ornaments * Maid: Her maid protects her and does anything she abides her to do. For some reason. * Skirt: yes Trivia *She is the fourth and final girl to ever kiss Junichiro. *Irina is quite sensitive to the cold, even though she lives in Russia. *One of her favourite hobbies is Judo, which she is talented at. * She is named after Russian President Vladimir Putin (see video below for more information) * She is a blatant ripoff of the vipperloid Sukone Tei Information Height: '''160cm '''Blood Type: C Birthday: '''October 7th '''Theme: (see video)